Across The Ocean
by Neiara28
Summary: Claire Redfield , en un acto rápido y sin reflexión decide enviar una carta dentro de una botella para que cruce el océano . En Inglaterra es encontrada por Leon Scott Kennedy , que con curiosidad comienzan un contacto que poco a poco se ira haciendo mas estrecho a medida que su comunicación continué.
1. Capitulo 1: Claire Redfield

Capítulo 1: Claire Redfield

Claire volvía como cada día a su casa. Aun no se encontraba bien del todo después de la faringitis que había sufrido unas semanas atrás y la cual le había impedido ir a trabajar con normalidad.

Aquel había sido su primer día de trabajo y como siempre sus alumnos, sus queridos alumnos, se habían portado de manera impecable para que ella no tuviera aun que forzar su voz .

Con eficacia y rapidez saco la compra del maletero de su coche, en esos días se había aficionado a la repostería y ya podía hacer una tarta sin que esta saliera ardiendo solo por el mero hecho de que la tocara. No podía decirse que hubiera sido una mujer de su casa en los 29 años que tenía. Después de perder a sus padres y a sus abuelos ella solo tenía como única familia a su hermano Chris, el cual era policía en Boston. No se veían tanto como ella quería pero entendía el hecho de que él tenía un trabajo exigente y ella también , pero no les impedía pasar juntos los fines de semana en la casita que ella había comprado al lado de la playa y que , con practica y esfuerzo , hubiera aprendido a cocinar de una manera más normal .

\- Buenas noches Claire.- Saludo Sherry Birkin, su vecina desde hacía poco más de un año.

\- Hola Sherry.- Intento vocalizar al mismo tono de voz que su amiga, pero le era imposible.

\- Perdona, creía que ya estabas mejor.- Se acercó a ella.- Siento que hayas tenido que alzar la voz.-

\- No pasa nada mujer, ¿Y Piers?- Pregunto buscando con la mirada al marido de su joven amiga.

\- Preparando la barca, vamos a dar una vuelta después de cenar para ver la lluvia de estrellas. ¿Te unes? Sera divertido.- Le propuso la chica.

\- Pues depende, tengo muchos trabajos y un par de exámenes que tengo que corregir para mañana.-

\- ¿Tienes mucho atrasado?- Pregunto de nuevo la joven.

\- Bastante, he estado de baja un mes, así que imagínate, tengo a los niños locos con el examen, les prometo una recompensa si aprobaban todos.-

\- Chantaje para que estudien, buen táctica.-

\- Con mi hermano funciono, así entro en la academia de policía.- Rio la chica.

\- Bueno, Piers y yo tenemos pensado salir a eso de las nueve de la noche, como mañana es sábado podemos trasnochar un poco, si te da tiempo avísame, entra en casa, no hace falta que llames.- Sonrió la chica.

\- Este bien.-

\- Uy voy a preparar la cena que el nene está a punto de llegar, nos vemos luego vecina.-

Sonrió de nuevo Sherry antes de entrar en su casa y cerrar de un portazo fruto de la fuerza de la chica y la brisa que corría en esos momentos.

Claire tuvo que hacer dos viajes al coche para recoger todo lo que se había traído del colegio y meter la compra en la casa. Una vez todo estuvo dentro y en su sitio comenzó a hacer la cena también. Tenía unos trozos de pasta acompañado con un escalopin de ternera de la noche anterior y un poco de Browie de chocolate blanco con almendras que había sobrevivido a la visita de Chris. Así que con la cena planteada se puso a trabajar.

A Claire le encantaba trabajar con las grandes ventanas de su casa abiertas, le encantaba la brisa marina que entraba por ella, le encantaba levantar la mirada y ver el mar. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos del mar y cuando le surgió la oportunidad de cambiar su piso con un compañero de trabajo que acababa de divorciarse y que no le daba uso a la casa no lo pensó y lo hizo.

Entendía que esa casa estaba hecha para una familia, en si era una casa grande. Cuatro dormitorios, dos baños, la cocina, el salón y por supuesto el acceso directo que daba a la playa que tenía detrás. Aquello sin duda era lo mejor. Además con el fidecomiso que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia a su hermano y a ella se la había podido permitir sus problemas. No era que fuera rica, pero Tenía su dinero bien invertido en un fondo de pensiones y en unas inversiones pequeñas que le reportaban beneficios a pesar de la crisis.

Pero de eso no se vivía y Claire, después de terminar la universidad había comenzado a trabajar como suplente en un colegio de la zona... para tener la suerte al final de que la sustitución se volvió una plaza fija al jubilarse el profesor al que sustituía.

Poco después comenzó a oír hablar a sus vecinos, el joven matrimonio Novan , los cuales estaban discutiendo sobre que meter en la barca a la salida al anochecer que iban a hacer .

Entonces ella salió de la casa miro de nuevo al océano, sus pies apoyados contra el pasamano y de repente se sintió sola, tan sola. Se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo sola en una ciudad de las millones que habían a través del mundo. Que, a través del océano, había un continente entero, lleno de gente que estaba viviendo su vida como lo hacía ella cada día. Con sus preocupaciones, sus momentos malos y buenos, sus familias , sus problemas cotidianos , sus trabajos ... Y ella estaba ahí , sentada sola mientras sus vecinos seguían con sus charla sobre si llevarse una linterna o dos o un tentempié y algo de agua .

\- Sherry , toma algo de cada estante y lo metemos en la cesta , y ya está , no discutamos por tonteras así.- Oyó decir a Piers .

\- ¿ Pero y si ...?.- Iba a replicar la chica.

\- Esto es algo espontaneo cariño , no tenemos que hacer un mundo para una salida de dos horas a ver la lluvia de estrellas .- Rio Piers .

Sherry también comenzó a reír , y esa risa hizo que Claire también sintiera ganas de hacer algo espontáneo. Algo que no necesitaba contarles a ellos o a su hermano. Entonces, mirando las olas llegar a la orilla de la playa y la luz de la luna en el agua, recordó un día en el colegio , al poco de morir sus padres , una de mis compañeras de clase había entrado con una carta desde Francia. Una carta en respuesta a un mensaje en una botella que había lanzado al mar unos meses atrás .

Claire entonces salto de su asiento. Eso probablemente no funcionaría y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pasar por la marea, pero era algo que quería hacer. Sin perder tiempo fue a su escritorio y sin pensar demasiado saco papel y bolígrafo de un cajón, escribió su dirección y comenzó una carta. Escribió sobre la laringitis que había tenido hace poco, un poco de su trabajo, como era su casa . Escribo sobre sus amigos y mayormente, escribió sobre sí misma. Los ideales que perseguía y al mirar por la ventana y ver salir a Piers y Sherry de su casa rumbo a la barca, comenzó a divagar un poco sobre el amor, las relaciones que había tenido pero que no la habían ayudado a encontrar ese amor que se procesaban sus vecinos. Firmando con su nombre comenzó a imaginar lo que lo que le iba a pasar a esta carta.

Después metió la carta en un sobre, fue a la cocina y busco una vieja botella de vino en la despensa que su hermano quería usar para construir una miniatura de un barco... pero que ella sabía que no lo haría porque tenía unas manazas de oso increíbles y enrollo el papel, deslizándolo dentro. La cerró fuertemente antes de bañarlo en la cera que había recogido de una de las velas perfumadas que tenía en el baño . Luego, cogió la cinta americana para sellar el tapón aún mejor.

Con la sensación de que nada de agua caería dentro de la botella, Claire tomo una chaqueta y sonriendo para sí misma bajo la escaleta que conducía a la playa. En la playa estaban Piers y Sherry empujando la baquita hacia el agua.

\- Hola , he visto que estabais bajando la barca y al final me he decidido a ir con vosotros.- Sonrió Claire .

\- Genial vecina .- Sonrió Piers .- ¿ Y esa botella?.- Señalo el chico.

\- Quiero hacer una cosa, he escrito una carta y la voy a lanzar al mar en esta botella, a ver si hay suerte y llega a alguna parte .- Sonrió Claire .

\- Que idea más genial.- Aplaudió Sherry .

Con esa sonrisa pensó, más que nunca , que su idea era genial , algo espontaneo que se salía de lo habitual .

Los tres se montaron en la barca con sus chalecos salvavidas y se alejaron un par de millas de la orilla.

Justo a tiempo para que las primeras estrellas comenzaran a ser visibles . Era un espectáculo magnifico que solo podía verse cada cierto cientos de años y allí estaba ella , observándolo como cuando era niña y pedía deseos a las estrellas , como una bici nueva o sacar buenas notas .

Sherry sacaba fotos y Piers mantenía estable la barca sujetando los remos. Hacia fresco pero no importaba, solo por ver aquel magnífico espectáculo ya merecía la pena .

\- Lánzala por esta zona Claire.- Sugirió Piers .- Ya desde aquí no llegara de nuevo a la orilla , además el viento está a favor y se la llevara mar adentro .-

\- Gracias .-

Claire saco la botella de su chaqueta y la deposito en el agua. Mientras hacía eso una nueva lluvia de estrellas inundaba el cielo ... Y aquella vez , después de mucho tiempo , deseo que su botella llegara a buen puerto y recibir una respuesta . ¿De quién? , Pues no lo sabía , pero ahí estaba la diversión y la espontaneidad de lo que había hecho .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando volvieron hacia sus casas . Claire se despidió del matrimonio y entro en la suya . Comenzó a cerrar todo antes de irse a la cama. En un momento, mientras se ponía el pijama se sintió un poco como una idiota.

\- O está en la cosa más chula que he hecho en mi vida o la más estúpida. Definitivamente la más estúpida. Ahora me siento como una tonta por lo que he hecho... pero me ha gustado la espontaneidad de este gesto. Está bien, voy a dejar de hablarme a mí misma o me resentiré de nuevo de la garganta.- Suspiro la chica. Si su hermano la pudiera oír hablándose a mí misma se partiría de risa en su cara.

Pero lo hecho , hecho estaba . La carta estaba en el mar y ahora habría que esperar . Con esos pensamientos se metió en su cama y al poco rato se quedó dormida con el sonido de las olas de fondo. Pensando que su carta seguramente se la comería una ballena o un tiburón ...

Pero no lo sabría a ciencia cierta hasta dentro de unos meses...

()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buenas tardes a todos ^^.

Espero que todos estéis bien. A lo mejor pensabais que hoy habría actualización de One Sided Love. Iba a haberla pero no sé qué le pasa al guardar el archivo en Word que al subirlo a fanfiction me lo sube en blanco. Así que tengo que investigar a ver qué es lo que ocurre e intentar actualizar a mediados de semana, para que así no os quedéis sin vuestra ración de fic cleon.

Bueno estoy aquí cumpliendo órdenes, y para ello que mejor que retomar Across The Ocean poco a poco.

Muchos ya sabéis el enorme problema que tuve la otra vez y como fui baneada de la página por un mal entendido. Espero que esta vez no se repita, este fic ya es muy viejo y la dueña ya edito en su día la historia, así que el trato entre ambas sigue en pie: Cambiar la historia lo suficiente para que no se parezca a la otra pero que mantenga su esencia.

Así que este no será un fic de acción, sino más bien una tierna comedia romántica, aunque los que habéis leído antes no os sorprenda, para los nuevos ahí va este aviso.

El trato es el siguiente: Una semana se subirá One Sided Love y otra semana across. Así no os dejo solos. Y a mí me da tiempo de cambiar el capítulo lo suficiente como para que no coincida con el otro.

Sin más me despido, quiero reviews y quiero que apoyéis la historia, los reviews son mi gasolina y si los veo me hacéis feliz, lo que se traduce en felicidad para vosotros.


	2. Capitulo 2: Leon Scott Kennedy

Capítulo 2: Leon Scott Kennedy

Visitar la costa era algo que relajaba mucho a Leon . Era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos en los cuales su vida se había ido al infierno . Así que sin pensarlo demasiado y en cuanto había sacado las pocas pertenencias que tenía en casa de la ya exnovia , Leon emprendió camino a la costa . Sabía lo que podía parecer , a vista de todos que necesitaba a su lado a su padre y su madre , los cuales Vivian en la costa de Whitby y siempre esperaba con impaciencia alguna de sus visitas .

Su padre era un gran arquitecto que había hecho fortuna en la gran ciudad, pero le gustaba brindar sus servicios en pequeños pueblos con obras de conservación histórica , Londres ya tenía suficientes arquitectos de renombre. Su mamá era una afamada pastelera dueña de la Cookies Love Store en la zona de Picadilly , una de las franquicias pasteleras más conocidas de toda Inglaterra con la sede en el pequeño pueblo.

En esa ocasión venia conduciendo una de sus grandes amigas desde que ambos eran niños , La Agente especial de Scottland Yard Jill Valentine , vecina suya en Whitby desde antes de mudarse ambos a la ciudad a iniciar sus carreras , el como representante y editor de renombrados escritores Y ella como una de las mejores en la sección de robos de arte .

Él estaba en una pausa de entrega de obras y ella se había tomados una semana de vacaciones después de haber estado infiltrada como marchante de arte para la recuperación de unas esculturas helénicas que iban a ser enviadas a una colección privada de un Lord Ingles asentado en las Caimán ,

Ahora que eso estaba terminado, Leon con el tema de Catherine y Jill con otro de sus exitosas operaciones pensaron que era el momento perfecto para hacerles una visita a sus maravillosos padres.

Por supuesto, ellos no tenían idea que iban. Jill conducía el jeep que nos llevó hasta la casita rústica y tocó la bocina duro mientras yo me bajaba. Abrió la puerta el padre de Jill .

\- ¡Padres queridos , estoy en casa!.- Grito la chica y la siguiente cosa que oyó Leon fueron los gritos de la madre de la chica , que salió corriendo desde la cocina para abrazarla . Su cara brillaba con la felicidad y daba brinquitos más de lo que nunca había visto. Su padre estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo e hizo la misma operación que la madre de la chica . Haciendo que Jill se convirtiera en sándwich de papa y mama .

\- Mama , ¿ Mirad a quien me he traído?.

Ambos progenitores vieron a Leon , solo hacía falta verle la cara para saber que algo malo le había pasado . Así que con su habitual cordialidad inglesa le dieron un abrazo de bienvenida , un poco más light que el que se había llevado Jill unos minutos antes .

\- ¿ Cómo lo vas llevando muchacho?.- Pregunto el señor Valentine.

\- Estamos de pie que es lo importante , ya han pasado dos semanas , así que creo que unas vacaciones aquí con mis padres me vendrán bien para cuando vuelva a Londres al trabajo .- Sonrió animadamente .

\- Buenos tus padres los vi salir esta mañana , ¿ Ellos sabían que venias?.-

\- Si, me han dejado las llaves tranquilas . No me quedare en la calle.- Dijo Leon intentando hacer la broma de que ahora no tenía un sitio fijo en Londres ahora que no vivía con su exnovia.

\- No te tienes que hacer el fuerte con nosotros Leon, te conocemos y ...- Comenzó la madre de Jill .

\- ¿Por qué no invitamos a Leon a una buena sidra y les damos algo de picar a estos jovencitos?- Interrumpió el padre de Jill .

\- Sí, quiero un buen trozo de Brownie de los de mama , con mucha vainilla caliente por encima .- Jill se relamía .

\- Vamos hijo, deja la maleta en tu casa y vente a tomar ese trago con nosotros , así nos ponéis al día de lo que pasa en la capital .-

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de unas bebidas , la llegada de los padres de Leon , los cuales gritaron como histéricos a su hijo por que habían ido a Londres a ver como estaba y el no verlo allí hizo que pensaran en un millón de cosas , ninguna buena . La madre de Leon lo abrazo amorosamente y el padre de Leon lo invito a otra cerveza y le hablo sobre lo efímero del amor y que pronto se recuperaría .

Luego la llegada de unos amigos y el modo en como aquello se había convertido en una barbacoa donde todo él decía lo mismo , el chico sintió tal agobio que se levantó de su asiento y tomo su botella de cerveza .

\- Discúlpenme.- Pidió el chico - Creo que voy a dar un paseo, si eso está bien y no les importuna a los invitados .- Dijo mirando a todos con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas de niño bueno . Su padre asintió, sonriendo junto a su madre . Ambos vieron marchar al joven hacia la playa.

Los padres de ambos vivían cruzando la calle hacia la playa. Podía oír el agua cuando estaba tratando de dormir por las noches y podía oler el mar en el aire desde la carretera. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar. Crecer aquí había sido el mejor momento de su vida, y tenía tantos recuerdos en esta playa... La playa en la que pensaba mudarse con Catherine en cuanto esta le diera el sí quiero . Poco se habría imaginado Leon que sus sueño de juventud se truncaría un mes antes cuando por sorpresa , fue al apartamento de su novia para recoger unas notas de trabajo que había dejado allí antes de salir de viaje a Darthmouth a dar una charla sobre el mundo editorial como editor invitado Random House por la universidad . Poco si iba a imaginar el que la sorpresa se la llevaría el al entrar en el apartamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon lo intuyo al entrar en la casa . Se suponía que Catherine estaba en el trabajo o a punto de salir hacia la universidad . Pero los ruidos, esos ruidos que el mismo conocía por que más de un vecino se había quejado de que el cabezal de la cama de dosel que ambos habían colocado en la habitación hacia mucho ruido cuando hacían el amor y se entusiasmaban mucho , provocando que la misma se chocara contra la pared ... ese ruido que le solía encantar ahora era el que más miedo le daba .

A medida que iba avanzando hacia la habitación oía los gemidos sofocados , las frases obscenas que brotaban de los labios de Catherine y los de su acompañante .

\- Sigue... más profundo ... así , asiiiiiiii .- Gemía la chica .

\- Seguro que esto no lo hace el idiota de tu novio, ¿ Verdad?, Vamos a ir un poco más lejos , déjame tocarte ese precioso clítoris , creo que necesita algo de atención - Murmuro el desconocido con voz grave .

\- A Leon le gusta hacerlo suave, con en las novelas de Danielle Steel , y yo quiero hacerlo duro , duro , duro como lo hacemos nosotros ...¡ Joder!- Grito la chica.

Leon no pudo soportarlo más y entro en plena faena. Ella estaba encima de él , el cual estaba en plano orgasmo y no se percató de la entrada del chico .Catherine grito y se ocultó tras la sabanas , no sabía si avergonzada u otra cosa . El hombre solo los miraba con indiferencia .

\- Tendrías que estar en Darthmouth , ¿ Qué diablos haces aquí?.- Grito la chica como su hubiera sido ella la que hubiera pillado al chico con otra .

\- Por azar del destino me deje unos papeles y decidí coger el último tren ...-

\- Pues muy bien, ya lo sabes ...- Catherine se cruzó de brazos .

\- ¿Por esto no te querías venir a vivir conmigo , que nos casáramos y que formáramos una familia?- Le experto el chico.

\- Leon , muchas veces te he dicho que eres demasiado ingenuo para tu bien , no todo en esta vida es formar una familia y sentarte con ella 50 años después , no quiero que mi único logro en la vida de casarme con uno de los mejores editores de la Random House y parir sus hijos , aprender a hacer tartas y vivir en una casa rosa de caramelo .- Le espeto la chica .- Quiero lo que me da Jean Paul , quiero emoción , quiero sexo , quiero una relación en la que contemos ambos y nuestras metas en el futuro .- Le grito .

\- Podías haber alcanzado esas metas conmigo Catherine por dios , podíamos haber hablado de esto antes de que te descubriera en la cama con el señor multi orgasmo .-

\- Nunca quieres afrontar el problema Leon , yo he intentado sacar el tema pero tú sales con el : mi madre estará contenta cuando le demos la noticia de que nos casamos y nos mudamos a la costa con ellos . ¿ En qué momento te he dicho yo que quiero eso Leon, en cuál?.-

\- Puede que no lo habláramos, pero se daba por supuesto que, si llevamos tantos años juntos este fuera el final lógico .-

\- Yo no quiero finales lógicos Leon , quiero vivir la vida sin expectativas preconcebidas por mis padres o los tuyos . No es el mejor momento de decir esto lo sé , aun estas en Shock . Pero después de que volvieras del viaje te iba a pedir que lo dejáramos . No puedo seguir contigo estando enamorada de otro, es aes la realidad .-

Y Catherine le dedico una mirada a Leon, esa mirada de '' lo nuestro ha terminado, no intente si quiera negociar. ''

\- Cuando vuelva del viaje recogeré mis cosas.- Contesto Leon aun con la conmoción encima por lo que acababa de pasar ... con el peso del anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su bolsillo .

\- Yo lo recogeré y lo mandare a tu casa descuida, ahora si eres tan amable dame la llave que te hice .- Le dijo con crudeza .

¿ Dónde estaba la Catherine dulce y amable de la que se había enamorado? , ¿ En qué momento se había convertido en ... eso?. Se preguntaba Leon mientras sacaba su juego de llaves de la casa y del garaje y se las entregaba.

Luego cogió los papeles que le hacían falta y salió de la casa por última vez, no sin antes oír a Catherine gritar de emoción por que por fin había interpuesto su vida a los planes románticos de Leon y su vida perfecta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Con los pensamientos del último mes en su cabeza siguió los pasos que estaba en la arena, viendo como estos bailaban lejos de las olas, dando círculos. Dos diferentes marcas de pies. Dos personas pasando su noche en la playa felices el uno con el otro. En sus 31 años de vida, creía haber una relación que lo hacía estar lleno de felicidad en su interior, que le hiciera querer pasar cada único día al lado de su chica . Seguro, había tenido novias. Seguro, había tenido mi cuota justa de buenas noches, pero no era nada que valiera le pena recordar , solo con Catherine había conseguido eso y ahora ... No había nada tan increíble y maravilloso en su futuro más cercano que lo animara a que buscara o hiciera pensar que el estaría el resto de su vida tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo igualara, o excediera a lo que había compartido con ella .

Entonces era triste llegar a la conclusión de que él nunca había recibido verdadero amor por parte de ella . Había estado en una relación de uno en la que la otra parte se había limitado a manipularlo a su antojo , haciéndole creer que querían las mismas cosas de la vida .

\- Que cosa tan caprichosa era el amor .- dijo mojando los pies en la orilla mientras olas mojaban sus pies y el efecto era tan relajante ... hasta que noto que algo choco con su pie.

Al mirar al agua observo el objeto flotando , se agacho a recogerlo y lo alzo a su altura . Una botella en la arena. La miro y luego miro a los alrededores , seguramente habían sido los mismos que habían estado paseando delante de el quien la habían tirado al agua . ¿ Tanto trabajo les costaba ir hasta una papelera de reciclado de vidrio y echarla allí? .

Mientras andaba con la botella en sus manos pensó en una analogía , el amor que había sentido por Catherine era como una botella , había servido en su día como recipiente del más exquisito de su amor , pero cuando se había acabado la había arrojado vacía al mar . La gente en estos días tiraba el amor como ropa usada , como esa botella . ¿ Que tenia de malo querer tener algo como lo de sus padres, algo duradero, algo memorable.?

En el momento en que la botella iba a ser lanzada al contenedor Leon comprendió , al verla mejor , que la botella en su mano no era solamente basura en la arena. Era una carta, unos pedazos de papel doblado adentro, y estaba bastante sellada contra las aguas del océano. Busco de nuevo por los alrededores de la playa . Todos los vecinos eran parejas de edad o familias crecidas. Las huellas en la arena estaban medio lavadas y parecía que esta botella solo había caído en la arena hacía poco tiempo, no menos de una hora.

Curioso, la llevo consigo de regreso a la casa de sus padres , donde pudo observar que la gente salía en desorden de la casa de Jill , ya era tarde y alguno tendría que madrugar al día siguiente . Espero afuera de la puerta a que ellos se fueran, les sonrió y les dio las gracias por el recibimiento improvisado . Algunos le daba palabras de aliento, las típicas de encontraras algo mejor y todo irá bien, querían ser políticamente correctos deseándole que todo le fuera bien.

Entonces, rápidamente se excusó para ir a la cama, le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres, su madre estaba algo achispada y su padre la tomo en brazos para que durmiera la mona, Leon sonrió ante el gesto y subió a su habitación de la infancia.

El cuarto era pequeño ahora que el había creciendo y lo comparaba con su pisazo en el centro de Londres. Había suficiente espacio para un escritorio grande, una cama doble sencilla y un pequeño televisor situado sobre el escritorio y su portátil . Podía escuchar desde la ventana como los padres de Jill y esta se peleaba por el último trozo de Browie y el último partido de Arsenal , del último gran descubrimiento sobre el gracejo y su aplicación en las pantallas de los móviles y sobre implantar móviles en el cerebro .

Si madre asomó su cabeza después que había cambiado la ropa de viaje por un par pantalones holgados para la cama y una camiseta de su universidad. Él había metido la botella dentro de uno de los cajones hasta que ella se fue a dormir. Su padre la siguió poco tiempo después.

Por alguna razón, quería que este carta fuera suya, sólo suya.

No quería tener que compartirla con mi familia o amigos, recibiendo sus opiniones sobre ella. Este podía ser algún extraño de Canadá, Cuba, cualquier parte. Una vez la tranquilidad hizo eco por toda la casa, encendí su Iphone 5 y puso un programa de tertulia de misterio que a él le gustaba oír cuando estaba en su piso trabajando en algún manuscrito , subiendo el volumen. Así dejaba de oír las risas de los vecinos y el tonteo que habían empezado sus padres hacía rato , daba gracias de que su habitación estaba al final del pasillo , porque si no le tocaría vivir otro infierno .

En el cajón encontró la botella tal y como la había dejado un rato antes , al lado de la misma estaba una navaja suiza que su abuelo le regalo . Lo uso para escarbar la cera y sacar el corcho. Después de algunos precisos movimientos con los dedos logro sacar toda la carta y poner la botella de nuevo en el cajón. Aplano los papeles y miro por encima las páginas, la misma escritura elegante a través de todos ellos.

Lunes , 25 de marzo de 2009

_Querido... Tú._

_No tengo idea quien eres, si eres un niño de doce años en Sudáfrica o algún Gángster en Italia. En cualquier caso, voy a abrirte mi corazón._

_Mi nombres Claire Redfield . Tengo 29 años de edad . Soy profesora en un colegio de primaria y nunca he estado enamorada. Hace poco he estado enfermita , he tenido una laringitis horrible de la que me estoy recuperando ._

_Bueno como esto es un acto de fe que no sé dónde llegara , con esta carta quiero abrirte mi corazón ._

_Perdí a mis padres con diez años , un conductor borracho los arrollo una noche cuando volvían del trabajo . Poco después de eso , tres años después para ser exactos fallecieron mis abuelos , dejándonos solos a mi hermano Chris y a mí . Con ayuda de nuestro Tío Barry nos ha ayudado a salir adelante en la vida , nos ayudó a gestionar le patrimonio que nos dejó mis padres y mis abuelos y nos ha guiado cuando lo hemos necesitado ._

_Echo de menos a mis padres , pero me alegro de tener a mi hermano y a Barry y en fin... que me pongo melodramática y te estoy escribiendo una biografía . Sigamos nuevo amigo ._

_Después que terminé la universidad decidí que quería ser maestra, adoro pensar que gracias a mí las nuevas generaciones están aprendiendo los valores que antes que yo hicieron mis padres con los de mi generación, así que me gusta decir que yo estoy criando a la nueva generación a mi imagen y semejanza . Mi otro trabajo que no está remunerado es hacer postres , cuando la faringitis me ataco y estaba en casa sin poder hacer nada me enganche al canal de cocina y compre el libro de Cooking Love Store , como molan sus brownies . Mi casa es bastante grande , así que he ampliado la cocina y la he convertido en una especie de zona pastelería donde creo mi propias recetas , ¿ Quién me iba a decir que me iba a encantar cocinar? , Me gusta mi trabajo , pero no todo en la vida debe ser solo eso , trabajo , ¿ No te parece?._

_De cualquier forma, como he dicho antes, nunca he estado enamorada. No sé tú, pero no creo que sea una cosa tan fácil de encontrar. Si tienes a alguien especial, si has sentido amor verdadero, entonces te aplaudo. Yo lo encuentro enloquecedoramente difícil, y estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. He visto tantas personas desaprovechar el amor como si fuera algo que pueden encontrar en cualquier parte. Personas que han salido por semanas susurrarán un 'Te amo' en la entrada de sus casas en la noche, pero no estoy segura que ellos comprendan cuán importante es eso._

_Ahora, he tenido novios, he estado en bastantes citas, tenido todas las experiencias, pero ninguna de ellas fue amor, amor verdadero. Amor es algo duradero que claramente, debido a mi estado soltero, no he encontrado. Sé que puede llegar a tomar meses que esto llegue a alguien, incluso puede que llegue a algunos estados antes de anclarse en tierra, pero te garantizo, que para el momento en que la recibas y (si escoges hacerlo) me respondes, aún estaré soltera._

_Estoy sola ahora. No solamente en el sentido de que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi corazón, como estoy haciendo contigo en esta carta , pero el hecho es que vivo sola. Me he mudado fuera de la ciudad, lejos de mi hermano, y él me visita cuando puede , él es policía en Boston . Mis amigos hacen sus pasadas por acá, pero no están aquí todo el tiempo . Me comunico con mis vecinos , un joven matrimonio que son unos cachondos mentales y te diviertes mucho con ellos , pero definitivamente no es bueno para mi cordura hablar solo con ellos . Mis mejores amigos ya están casados , o viviendo juntos o a punto de ser papas o a punto de casarse y eso me da que pensar sobre hacia donde voy en este camino al que llamo vida . Lo tengo todo , pero me siento sola en ese aspecto ..._

_Después de mi queja sobre el amor, no estoy segura de que más decir. ¿Dios? ¿Eres religioso? Si es así, lo siento pero, no te ofendas, creo que la adoración está un poco sobrevalorada. Seguro, me gustaría creer que hay alguien ahí afuera cuidándonos, pero lo encuentro sumamente improbable. Mi más grande miedo es que Dios exista, solo que no se preocupe más por nosotros._

_Creo que Santa debería parar de saltarse África, y ¿honestamente? Es genial que USA esté haciendo todas esas cosas de caridad por diferentes países, contra la pobreza y todo, pero ¿no crees que deberían hacer algo por la gente de su propio país también? Tal vez es lo mismo donde tú estás. No lo sé. Estoy divagando y llenando espacios, matando árboles mientras escribo estas líneas . Todo depende de cómo lo mires._

_Vivo en una gran casa de playa que conseguí de forma completamente gratuita , un trueque con un compañero de la universidad que quería vivir en el céntrico apartamento que poseía ya que no le gustaba la playa , ya te mandare fotos si decides continuar con la correspondencia ._

_Y ahora voy a encontrar a mis vecinos que van a salir a navegar esta noche para ver la lluvia de estrellas en el mar , tirare la botella y rezare por que no se la coma un mega tiburón , espero haberte dado suficiente para hablar conmigo. Dios sabe que necesito un poco más de emoción en mi vida. Mas correo aparte de las facturas de electricidad sería fantástico. ¿ No piensas tú lo mismo?_

_Me gusta mucho la música , Kylie Minogue y su Get be got The Certain son la ostia , por esa canción no pasa los años . Puedes empezar otra conversación sobre eso, si es necesario._

_Sinceramente, besos y saludos desde Marblehead, ubicada en la costa norte de Massachusetts en los EEUU. _

_Tu nueva y perturbada amiga que habla sola Claire Redfield ._

Leon estaba asombrado. Debajo estaba su dirección. Estaba contemplando con la boca abierta su carta, el ruido aun viniendo del cuarto de sus padres y el del programa de radio que estaba oyendo .

Era tarde. Sabía que debía dormir. Mañana había prometido pasar el día con sus padres, haciendo recados y visitas, pero estaba tan cautivado, tan interesado por lo que esta mujer había dicho, que no podía esperar para escribirle. Busco dentro de otro cajón y saco unas hojas , un bolígrafo y sin pensar demasiado comencé a escribir, con toda intención de enviar la respuesta tan pronto como regresara a Londres dos días después .

Lo mismo era eso lo que necesitaba , un acto irracional como el que había hecho Claire , contarle todo a una desconocida que no se compadeciera de él y que tuviera más mismas inquietudes que él . Qué curioso pensar que ese viaje , que en principio no le iba a reportar nada a su maltrecho corazón le hubiera proporcionado aquella inesperada carta ... y si lo hacía bien , a una nueva amiga a través del océano . Estaba deseando saber que sentiría ella cuando recibiera su respuesta .

Y por primera vez en un mes sentía que su vida volvía a donde tenía que volver , y todo gracias a una oportuna botella que estaba en la orilla del mar .

()()()()()()()())()))()())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Otro capítulo ^^.

A medida que puedo adelantar escribo este, con los cambios que me permite la autora original, así que algún error habrá, espero que sepáis perdonádmelos ^^.

No tengo gran cosa que contar, sigo escribiendo el capítulo 6 de Onse Sided Love para que lo tengáis el domingo, y así igualar las actualizaciones para una semana actualizar uno y la siguiente actualizar el otro. Mi tiempo entre semana es muy escaso a causa de las prácticas, ya que mágicamente pierdo las tardes de los lunes, miércoles y viernes… Lo que hace que se me complique el escribir: de ahí la decisión de subir Across the ocean, dándome tiempo para seguir con one sided love en mientras. Estoy sudando sangre para que me aprueben los capítulos y subirlos, tengo escrito hasta el cuatro, así que rezad por la aprobación y así poder subirlo^^.

Bueno y muchas gracias por los reviews , por cierto, los reviews que me salen sin usuario( guest) os aconsejo que os hagáis perfil, porque fanfiction los sube cuando les da la gana y no salen a veces si quiera ( No me llegan al correo, con eso os lo digo todo),

Y sin más me despido, nos vemos, si dios quiere, el domingo en el otro fic ^^


	3. Capitulo 3: Buzón

Capitulo 3: Buzón

-Mediados de Mayo-

Mientras terminaba de corregir las ultimas notas antes de final de curso la mente de Claire volvió a la duda que le asaltaba desde más o menos un mes.

¿Dónde estaría ahora su carta?

Empezó a divagar sobre donde podría haber acabado. ¿En un país extranjero?, ¿Acaso se había hundido en el fondo del mar? O la peor idea de todas: Que si la hubieran encontrado, la leyeran y se rieran de sus frases antes de tirarla a la basura o quemarla en una hoguera. La tercera opción no era muy descabellada, recordaba vagamente que había divagado mucho en sus frases y muchas de esas divagaciones iban dirigidas a la religión y a Santa Claus.

-¿Claire?

La chica se asomó a la puerta, allí parado con una bolsa de la compra estaba Piers, el cual iba a en pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta negra. Le dedicaba una de sus amistosas sonrisas.

-¿Has podido encontrarlo todo sin problemas?- Pregunto mientras le quitaba la bosa de la compra y la ponía en la isleta de la cocina.- Espero que no haya supuesto mucha molestia.

\- Para nada, ha sido fácil de recordar porque Sherry come los mismos bombones que tu.-Rio Piers, en la otra mano tenía un puñado de sobres.- Por cierto, aquí está tu correo, espero que no te suponga una molestia que lo haya recogido.

\- Paran nada, muchísimas gracias.- Dijo comando los sobres en su mano y percatándose de uno de ellos que resaltaba, ya que lo poco que se podía ver era que era uno de esos sobres con los filos en color azul y rojo, señal de correo aéreo.

\- Te esperamos en un par de horas para cenar, ¿Nos acompañara tu hermano?

-Emmm.- Claire quito la vista del sobre a lo que le había preguntado Piers.- No, está en una operación encubierto, no lo veremos en un par de días.

\- Vaya, espero que todo vaya bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

En el momento que Piers salió de la cocina la chica se lanzó hacia el correo y tomo ansiosamente en sus manos la carta. No era muy grande pero daba igual.

Al mirar el remitente de la carta solo pudo decir una palabra.

\- Inglaterra.- Sonrió emocionada.

Su carta había llegado a Inglaterra, rio ante la ocurrencia de que no necesitaría un traductor. Así que sin esperar demasiado abrió el sobre y vio unas cuantas páginas, similar en número a la que había escrito ella y con una muy hermosa caligrafía masculina. Era genial que hubiera escrito la carta a mano en vez de usar el ordenador, las cartas a mano eran muchísimo mejor que algo mecánico.

_Querida Claire Redfield:_

_Mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy. Vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, soy editor de una muy conocida casa editorial. Tengo 31 años y ahora mismo también estoy soltero._

_Encontré tu carta en la playa cercana a la casa de mis padres, que está a una hora de Londres, y al principio no podía creérmelo, ya que pensé en un primer momento que era una botella que había sido arrojada a la playa como basura dejada después de un picnic. Pero al mirar dentro me emocione cuando llegue a casa y vi que lo que había dentro era tu carta. Para serte sincero, ahora mismo te mantengo en secreto, mi amiga Jill está aquí en casa de sus padres y tuve que darles esquinazo a todos para poder leerla con tranquilidad._

_Déjame decirte que me has asombrado completamente. Como bien te he dicho arriba estoy soltero, pero en esta carta te contare por qué._

_Tenía a mi novia desde hacía nueve años, Catherine, un amor y la que yo pensaba que sería mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos… JA, que equivocado estaba. Al volver a recoger unos papeles al apartamento que compartíamos en el centro de Londres descubrí que me estaba siendo infiel: Para ser más exacto los encontré en pleno acto de mancillarían de la cama conyugal y sencillamente no me lo podía creer._

_Y ya no era solo eso, era también el descaro con el cual se deshizo de mí, como si los nueve años que habíamos pasado juntos no significaran nada… Se aburría con mi idea de una relación. ¿Puedes creerlo?, porque yo a día de hoy no se en que momento de nuestra relación todo se torció._

_Así que ahora, mientras escribo esto y rememoro los momentos dolorosos me doy cuenta de cuanto me has asombrado. En tu carta resumes todo lo que alguna vez he sentido. Como tú, ahora veo que he tenido todas las experiencias en pareja, sé que se debe hacer en cada momento, pero me doy cuenta de que aún tengo que enamorarme. Como tu dijiste, la gente con la que me relaciono y yo mismo se convence a si misma que el amor es lo que tienen ahora y es lo que tienen y necesitan, Yo mismo pensé que lo tenía y me quede completamente destrozado por que pensé que había perdido ese sentimiento verdadero… para darme cuenta ahora que no era el verdadero. Y en mi entorno pasa eso mucho. Dicen con mucha facilidad esas mágicas palabras para luego darse cuenta de que no era la persona adecuada para decírselo._

_Bueno como veo que tú y yo estamos perdidos en esto, veamos si somos capaces de definir esto, esta estúpida cosa llamada amor. Tú y yo parecemos estar encaminados. Tal vez hay en algún lado un juego de reglas que todo el mundo tiene y nosotros no conocemos, ¿Pero sabes qué?, al infierno, crearemos las nuestras, ¿Qué te parece? Haremos una lista de exigencias sobre la más poderosa emoción en la existencia no debe ser tan difícil, ¿No?_

_Siguiendo con los puntos expuestos en tu carta. No me hagas empezar con dios. Mi familia es muy católica, pero debo reconocer que desde que me mude a Londres no he practicado mi religión más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, véase en pascua/ navidad. Pero supongo que sigo siendo cristiano aunque menos practicante, lo cual me hace darme cuenta de lo aterradoramente acertado que es tu punto de vista._

_Pobres de ustedes los estadounidenses que su gobierno no se porta bien con ustedes, ¿Quieres venirte a Inglaterra? JAJA. A menos que seas de esas personas que disfrutas de la lluvia, porque si disfrutas de la niebla y de la lluvia Londres es tu ciudad._

_No creo en Santa desde que no me dio esa bicicleta a los diez años, ha perdido todo el respeto que le tenía. Ahora en vez de dejarle galletas, le dejo una carta explicándome mi enfado y por qué en aquel momento de mi vida quería esa bicicleta además de un trozo de carbón, para que vea que donde las dan las reciben también. Lo único bueno es que en el trabajo solemos hacer una gran colecta de navidad y se lo damos a los pobres._

_Ojala viviera en una casa en la playa como tú o mis padres. En cuanto vuelva a la ciudad debo buscarme un nuevo hogar por la desafortunada situación que te conté arriba. Aunque le tengo echado un ojo a un gran dúplex en el centro que si todo va bien en la reunión que tengo mañana con el agente inmobiliario, será mi nuevo hogar en breve. Es una zona con parques y la oficina de correos cerca, tranquila y en una zona relativamente segura donde no hay mucho tráfico. Cruza los dedos para que sea mi nuevo hogar._

_Como aun no tengo vasa a la fecha en la que te estoy escribiendo esta carta y como pienso que nosotros dos podemos tener conversaciones muy interesantes detrás del último folio te dejo mi dirección de Skype. Sera muchísimo más fácil y tolerable si no tenemos que esperar semanas para oír las respuestas del otro. Aunque, tal vez una carta de vez en cuando sería muy bueno. Yo también disfruto de otros correos que no se limiten a las facturas._

_Puedes esperar hasta que hablemos por Skype para hablar de música, ya que ceo que hemos gastado mucho papel con nuestra charla, pero el amor es un sujeto delicado y necesita atención detallada entre dos extraños. Es la única manera fácil de hablar sobre él, con alguien a quien no conoces._

_Esperando impaciente por escuchar o leer de ti pronto, ya sea en pc o en papel, estaré esperando._

_Sinceramente:_

_Leon Scott Kennedy, de Inglaterra._

\- ¿Sinceramente? Kyaaaaaaa.- Medio grito Claire llevándose las páginas de la carta al pecho.-¡Inglaterra!

Su carta había llegado nada más y nada menos que a Inglaterra. A las manos de un chico con un fabuloso trabajo y una vida algo más complicada que la suya estaba esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su ordenador, el cual descansaba en el escritorio que estaba cerca de la cocina, rápidamente movió el ratón e hizo doble clic para abrir su Skype, metió rápidamente el nombre de usuario que estaba buscando y después de unos tensos segundos apareció el Nick del chico, enviándole una solicitud de amistad, con el siguiente mensaje:

**Claire Redfield:** ¿Hola?, soy Claire y acabo de recibir tu carta.

Sin querer pararse a esperar a que respondiera se dirigió a su dormitorio y se vistió algo más cómoda para ir a la barbacoa de Sherry y Piers. Se vistió con unos vaqueros ceñidos, una blusa holgada de media manga u tomo un jersey fino. En ese momento sonó la familiar alarma de mensaje recibido de Skype, lo que hizo que volviera rápidamente al salón con los zapatos en la mano.

**Leon Scott Kennedy:** ¡Oh Caramba! Eres Claire de Estados Unidos? ¡No me puedo creer que me hayas escrito, pensé que mi carta había quedado muy creepy, pero el que me estés hablando por aquí quiere decir que no era tan espeluznante después de todo.

Claire se rio ante el comentario, ella pensaba que su carta era la creepy y allí estaba ese chico que le decía que le preocupaba que la suya si hubiera sido más creepy.

**Claire Redfield:** Al revés, estoy muy feliz de que alguien acabara encontrando mi carta, estaba preguntándome que había pasado con ella.

**Leon Scott Kennedy:** Estaba muy sorprendido cuando la encontré, pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haber sido yo el que la encontrara. Además, te ahorraste los gastos de envió. Sencillamente no dejar de contestarla.

**Claire Redfield:** Vaya, me encantaría poder seguir hablando contigo un poco más, pero tengo que irme. Voy a cenar a casa de mis vecinos y tengo que terminar de prepararme.

Leon Scott Kennedy: Pues entonces pásalo bien, espero poder seguir hablando contigo en breve.

**Claire Redfield:** ¿Estarás más tarde?, realmente me apetece hablar mucho con mi nuevo amigo que está al otro lado del mundo.

**Leon Scott Kennedy:** Claro, he acabado mi mudanza. Tengo que llevar unas cosas a correos para enviarlas y luego estaré en mi nueva casa leyendo un manuscrito.

**Claire Redfield:** ¿Conseguiste el fabuloso dúplex?

**Leon Scott Kennedy:** Si, llevo una semana viviendo aquí y casi acabe de guardarlo todo. Así que aquí estaré hasta tu vuelta.

**Claire Redfield:** Entonces, ¿Hablamos en un par de horas?

**Leon Scott Kennedy:** Hablamos en un par de horas. Hasta después Claire.

**Claire Redfield:** Hasta después Leon.

Realimente no lo quería admitir, pero prácticamente estaba gritando de felicidad de camino a casa de Sherry y Piers. Sabía que ellos lo podían tomar como el estar feliz de que toda la pandilla se reuniera para cenar, que también era ese parte del motivo. Pero sentía que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus inquietudes. Y deseaba de todo corazón que esa amistad floreciera a lo largo del tiempo y ver donde les llevaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno domingo de actualización.

Espero de corazón que todos estéis bien. Subo capítulo de across porque aún no estoy muy conforme con lo que llevo escrito de one sided love, así que su actualización se vendrá esta semana.

En cuanto a novedades en la actualización de este su creadora puede que me haga cambiar el modo en el que ellos se conocerán en persona en el futuro, así que ya estoy haciendo planes por si ese momento llega.

Me alegra de que, aunque pocos, sigáis leyendo esta adaptación, demasiada suerte tengo de que pasado el tiempo la estéis leyendo XDD. Asi que desde el fondo de mi corazón muchísimas gracias.

Y poco más, no hay novedades bajo el sol, así que con suerte nos veremos en la actualización de one sided love a mediados de la semana ^^.

Y dejad reviews eh, quiero saber vuestra opinión de lo que os va pareciendo la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4: Video Llamada

**Capítulo 4: Video llamada**

Leon se despertó tarde, forzándose a sí mismo a salir de la cama. Tenía el día libre en la editorial, pero no del trabajo. Posaría los siguientes días en su casa, leyendo el ultimo manuscrito al cual la editorial había dado prioridad al ser uno de sus autores más famosos, haciendo anotaciones sobre el mismo, ante de decirle que cosas debía cambiar y cuáles no.

Después de vestirse se dirigió al salón, donde había habilitado su despacho nuevo. Le encantaba aquella casa y le gustaba mucho la zona, además de que no tenían vecinos molestos.

Sin más distracción se sentó en el escritorio y encendió su ordenador, conectándose a su Skype para ver si su amiga del otro lado del océano estaba conectada. Porque para ser sinceros, el ordenador no le hacía falta para leer el manuscrito, solo quería hablar con ella. Durante los meses anteriores (ahora era octubre) había hablado con ella a mas no poder, y no eran charlas insustanciales, sino charlas que luego lo dejaban pensando y analizando. Y al conectarse a esa hora se aseguraba que ella estuviera, ya que en Boston era por la tarde.

Podía parecer un cliché, pero realmente se sentía atraído por ella, era una cosa segura. Con Nicole había sentido atracción, pero gamas una conexión como la que tenía con Claire. Aunque siendo realista, no entendía por qué sentía eso por una persona a la que ni siquiera había visto la cara. Pero eso estaba ahí, en las conversaciones existenciales o no existenciales que mantenían sobre cualquier tema, hablando por horas enteras y luego teniendo que correr para acabar todas las cosas que tenían pendientes de sus trabajos. Pero le daba igual, porque nunca se había sentido tan feliz como cuando estaba hablando con ella.

Con algo de decepción observo que ella no estaba conectada, con lo cual aprovecho y fue al supermercado gourmet que estaba en la esquina, pasando antes por correos. Después de esperar una corta fila, pago por el paquete que le iba a mandar a Claire, esperaba que le gustara su regalo.

Sra., de Leon Scott Kennedy rezaba debajo de Claire Redfield entre paréntesis. Lo había puesto a propósito después de una de las charlas más divertidas que habían tenido el mes pasado.

_**Claire Redfield dice:**__ Buenas tardes, ¿Acabas de llegar?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:**__ Ugh sí. Unos compañeros de trabajo me llevaron a un club de burlesque._

_**Claire Redfield dice:**__ Vaya, ¿Todavía no conoces a tu amor verdadero?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:**__ Jajá, claro que la encontrado. Era una chica con zapatos de doce cm. Me arrodille y le declare mi amor. Mañana por la mañana nos casaremos._

_**Claire Redfield dice:**__ Noto la ironía a través de Skype. Desde luego somos unos margados en nuestras opciones amorosas, a este paso no encontraremos a nadie._

_**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:**__ Bueno, entonces decidido. No hay nada que nos impida casarnos Claire. Tenemos muchas cosas en común así que la convivencia será armónica, nuestras opiniones en los temas importantes también son iguales. Somos compatibles._

_**Claire Redfield dice:**__ Si insistes no seré yo la que te detenga. Entonces seria …¿Señor de Claire Redfield?._

_**Leon Scott Kennedy:**__ más bien seria Sra. De Leon Scott Kennedy. ¿No queda mejor?_

Y después de aquella charla no podía dejar de sonreír y cada vez que se saludaban era en tono de broma con palabras como ``cariño´´ o ``amor mío´´.

Después de agradecerle a la amable empleada de correos y comprar víveres para las próximas horas Leon regreso a su dúplex.

Estaba dejando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada cuando sonó la alerta de Skype, lo cual provoco una carrera hacia el despacho, y de esa carrera derivó en una caída con un sillón que pensaba que estaba más lejos. Al fil consiguió llegar al sillón de su escritorio, feliz de poder estar delante de la pantalla.

**Claire Redfield dice:** Buenos tardes Sr. Kennedy

**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:** ¡Buenas tardes Sra. Kennedy!

**Claire Redfield:** Nop, aquí es por la mañana. Me acabo de levantar, así que primera.

**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:** Me ganaste entonces, yo llevo un par de horas despierto pero aquí son casi las dos de la tarde.

**Claire Redfield dice:** Vago perezoso. Bueno solo te he saludado un momento porque hoy no puedo hablar mucho. Tengo cosas atrasadas del trabajo y si el lunes no llevo unos exámenes corregidos los niños se pueden amotinar.

**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:** Y no hay nada más peligrosos que niños amotinados. Te entiendo, yo también tengo manuscritos en los que debo trabajar.

**Claire Redfield dice:** Es triste, porque realmente tengo ganas de hablar contigo

Entonces a Leon se le ocurrió la idea, la cual escribió con celeridad en el chat, cruzando los dedos porque Claire la aceptara.

**Leon Scott Kennedy dice:** Tienes cámara web y micrófono, ¿Cierto?. Llevemos esta conversación virtual al siguiente nivel lógico de nuestra relación. Vamos a vernos las caras y escuchar nuestras voces.

Y sin darle demasiadas vueltas acciono el botón de video llamada del programa mientras conectaba un micrófono que le habían regalado a su pc. En el momento que levanto la cabeza vio que ella debía haber aceptado la llamada, ya que apareció una imagen clara de un salón abierto y un gran ventanal por el cual entraba la luz del sol.

\- ¿Claire?- Hablo el chico extrañado al no verla.- ¿Por qué veo la imagen de tu salón?

Entonces y desde la lejanía, una voz femenina grito:

-¡ Me acabo de levantar y ni siquiera me he peinado!

Cuando ella le hizo notar eso Leon uso su propia imagen en la cámara para peinar un poco su cabello y mirar si tenía buen aspecto, acabando en el momento que veía una sombra aproximarse a la cámara, ella estaba entrando en la habitación. Estaba nervioso, como si aquello fuera una primera cita, había echado de menos esa sensación ante lo desconocido, ya que de aquella manera tan espontanea iba a conocer a la mujer con la que había estado encaprichada durante meses. Escucharía su voz y la vería en movimiento, ya no serían solo palabras en un papel o chats en Skype. Finalmente vería su cara y…

Mierda, era más de lo que esperaba. Era una preciosidad.

Claire se sentó delante de la cámara de su ordenador con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y largo, lo intuía porque lo llevaba recogido en ese momento en una coleta alta que dejaba escapar un par de mechones que enmarcaban su cara, sus ojos eran azules cielo y su sonrisa mejoraba el conjunto. Veía que vestía una camiseta y una jersey.

Leon supo, por una rápida mirada de reojo, que ella también lo estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta también. Claire volvió a reir y ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento, sentándose correctamente y dejando que la sonrisas tontas siguieran ahí.

\- Bueno, ese eres tú y esta soy yo.- Señalo Claire la pantalla.- Y ahora si no te importa comenzare mi día haciéndome el desayuno mientras te arrastro por mi casa, ya que estoy en el portátil y va a ser más fácil así.

\- Eso será genial, así seguiré mirando esto.- Leon agito el manuscrito delante de la pantalla.

En el momento en que Claire movió el portátil Leon pudo ver que vestía unos leggins negros. Y ese fue el comienzo de su charlas y silencios durante las siguientes horas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

E uno de esos momentos Leon comenzó a leer en alto una parte del segundo manuscrito que estaba revisando, una novela de misterio. No se do cuenta y oyó a Claire riendo.

\- ¿ Así acaso tú también viste el problema con la escena?- Pregunto el chico.

\- Perdona, no pretendía reírme, pero es que lo he encontrado tan típico lo que ha pasado ahí. Por no decir que ya sé quién es el asesino.

-Si vamos por el capítulo tres de quince, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes cómo acabara?

\- Mi hermano es policía, he visto esto un millón de veces en mi época universitaria. ¿Sabías que ganaba dinero transcribiendo sus informes del departamento de policía?

\- No me has contado eso.- Rio el chico mientras se traía de la cocina una taza de té y unas pastas.

\- Bueno no es la locura, pero cuando llego el momento de que los sistemas se modernizaran, Chris había dejado mucho atrasado y era imposible que se pusiera al día el solo.- Comenzó a narrar delante de la pantalla.- Entonces yo tenía una clase de mecanografía en la universidad, era una actividad optativa, pero me gusto y le ofrecí a mi hermano mecanografiar los informes a cambio de cuatro mil dólares. Si vieras que casos leí, cada uno más increíble que el otro…

\- ¿ Y de ahí viene tu gusto por el misterio y puedes adivinar quién es el asesino al tercer capítulo?

\- Claro, deberías hacerle un favor a ese escritor y tacharle esa escena.

\- Lo hare, y pondré una nota en la que diga que esta recomendación fue hecha desde Boston.

\- Y también decirte que me gusta tu acento, me parece muy lindo. Y ese té con pasta hace que el cuadro sea lindísimo.

-¿Lindísimo?, hablas de mi como si fuera un perrito.

\- No es cierto, es que la palabra lindo lleva mucho tiempo en mi vocabulario, recuerda que trabajo con niños, no debo herir sus sentimientos. Ay espera que ha sonado el horno, sigue hablando que te oigo.- Indico la chica mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

Leon se reía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té y escribiera la nota para el autor. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza de su manuscrito y veía a Claire mordiendo un bolígrafo concentraba en la tarea que tenía delante.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera quedado tan completamente encaprichado con alguien de la manera que lo estaba de Claire, encima alguien a la que nunca había visto y apenas conocía, y para más inri vivía en la otra punta del mundo quedaba completamente fuera del carácter del chico.

Pero era una chica… sencillamente increíble. La manera en la que hablaba (en realidad escribía) sobre las cosas diarias, sus opiniones y su visión, eran tan interesantes que valía cada minuto que estaba delante del pc hablando con ella.

Ahora estaba el añadido, era una chica preciosa. Su voz, su cara, su cuerpo… y el poder comunicarse con ella se sentía como un inesperado pero muy bienvenido regalo después de todo lo que había pasado meses atrás.

\- Bueno señor Kennedy, ¡aquí está su regalo!- Grito a la cámara-¡ Feliz tardía cumpleaños!

Leon miro a la pantalla y vio la bandeja con un par de cupcakes en los cuales podía leerse lo que ella le había gritado por el micrófono. Haciendo que una sonrisa atravesara su cara.

Ella había estado decepcionada al saber que se había perdido el cumpleaños del chico por solo una semana, por culpa del tiempo que había tardado la botella en alcanzar la costa, pero aun así a finales de agosto. Aun recordaba como había abierto la caja y levantado la botella donde había guardado la carta, aun más lo que ponía:

_Feliz cumpleaños, pero debes saber que coleccionar años es solo importante si eres un vino_

Dentro de la caja había un gorro de cumpleaños, muchas postales de Boston y una elegante agenda de cuero que el había usado desde entonces en el trabajo y que no abandonaba su bolso del trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto tienen una pinta buenísima y no poder comerlas.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti te hare llegar mis impresiones en la próxima carta.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Leon sonó. Lo miro y vio el número de su amiga Jill. Le hizo una señal a Claire para que viera que iba a tomar la llamada.

\- Hola Jill, te he extrañado en estos días que no hemos hablado, ¿Qué tal todo por el trabajo?

-Que raro, estas de buen humor, dime, como se llama.- Contesto su amiga.

Al ver el gesto de Leon, Claire sonrió, se notaba que esa miga había dado en un punto sensible.

Como Leon no contestaba Jill acabo sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- Ay dios que hay una chica y no le has dicho nada a tu mejor amiga.

\- Dime porque llamas aparte de meterte en mi vida.

\- Tu madre dice que la presentación del nuevo libro es el Lunes que viene, yo voy a ir y como sé que tienes el coche averiado he pensado en recogerte cuando salga del trabajo y llevarte.

\- Eso sería genial, llámame después para concretar detalles.

\- Y ahora dime, ¿Quién es esa dama que te está devolviendo la sonrisa?

\- No puedo hablar ahora, estoy con ella desde esta mañana y es de mala educación que la tenga esperando.

Leon miro la pantalla y a Claire comiéndose el cupcake con deleite, lo que provocó que se lamiera los labios y que la boca se le quedara repentinamente seca.

\- Después hablamos.- Y colgó sin dejar que su amiga terminara de hablar.- ¿Te estas comiendo mi regalo de cumpleaños?

\- Culpable, no es por presumir pero estos cupcakes me han quedado muy buenos. Pienso que en mi anterior vida debía ser una maravillosa cocinera.

\- Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan quedado buenísimos. Pero sigo pensando que ha sido cruel que te los hayas comido delante mía.

Una vez acabo y dejo el plato en la cocina, Claire volvió a situarse delante de la pantalla y esta vez estaba seria.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho a tu amiga que has estado conmigo todo el día?, ¿Cómo le vas a explicar que has estado todo el día conmigo conectado a internet?, Pensara que nos conocimos por internet en alguna página de esas de ligoteo.

\- Bueno, no te conocí en internet, tú eres mi diosa del océano. ¿Recuerdas?- Contesto Leon sacando su vena seductora y provocando que las mejillas de ella se tornaran rojos con el rubor y una ligera y encantadora sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

\- Bueno que me ha distraído y aún no hemos hablado de un tema muy muy importante.

\- ¿ Y qué tema seria ese?

-Pues es un paso lógico después de nuestro matrimonio a distancia. ¿Dónde nos vamos a ir de luna de miel?- Pregunto de forma ofendida.- No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, es de las cosas más divertidas del matrimonio.

\- No lo he olvidado.- Se defendió el chico.- Estaba pensando en un apartamento en la agradable y cómoda ciudad de Londres. Y en cuanto su duración haba estado planeando… ¿Unos meses?, así nos dará tiempo de visitarlo todo.

\- Vaya, sí que los has pensado.- Sonrió Claire.- Pero tu plan tiene una falla.

-¿Y cuál es?

\- Pues que tanto trasiego puede hacer que recaiga de mi laringitis, y podría morir en Londres. ¿por qué no mejor en un paradisiaco lugar? , Una playa…una encantadora casa a las afueras de la histórica Boston y el tiempo podrían ser unos meses también. Cambiamos la polución de Londres por este rincón en la playa, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Esta bien, pero tendremos que esperar un par de meses para dejar todo listo en mi trabajo y con mi familia y ahí me tendrás.

En ese momento la puerta del apartamento de Leon se abrió y una rabiosa Jill entro en la estancia.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

\- Dios que haces aquí…- Pregunto Leon llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Creo que no debiste colgarle así Leon.- Replico Claire desde el otro lado del pc.

\- Vengo buscando actividad sospechosa, es raro en ti hacer bromas por teléfono y estar simpático, sobre todo si estas con manuscritos.- Miro alrededor del piso.- No veo actividad femenina por aquí. Pero si veo que sigues abusando del té.

\- Creo que no miraste el baño Jill.- Contesto Leon. El cual miraba a Claire, que estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse de aquella situación.- Como puedes ver, me tienen controlado. – Así que creo que vamos a tener que ir cortando la comunicación.

\- Esta bien, llevamos como siete horas hablando, aunque antes de que te vayas respóndeme a una última pregunta.

\- Claro dispara.

\- Cuando estemos de Luna de miel… ¿Me llevaras el desayuno a la cama?

Leon rio ante la pregunta:

\- Claro que sí, y si quieres te lo llevare a la cama todos los días, ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto.- Rio Claire.- Bueno, ¿Nos hablamos pronto?

\- Nos hablamos pronto.- Contesto.- Seguramente mañana. ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece estupendo.

Claire colgó la llamada en el momento en el que Jill salió del baño. Esta le dio una colleja y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse un café.

\- Mis padres estaban conmigo y estos llamaron a tus padres para que viviera a ver quién es la misteriosa dama con la que te has estado comunicando estos meses. Rezan por que no vuelvas con Catherine.

El chico se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su amiga.

\- Eso no pasara Jill, podéis estar tranquilos.

\- ¿Pero es cierto que has conocido a una chica no?

\- Sí, he conocido a alguien, aunque no ha sido por la vía normal.- Le comento mientras se servían el café y se iban al salón, era hora de contarle a su amiga lo que llevaba ocultando los meses anteriores.

\- Veras, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de fin de semana a casa…?

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno después de muchas idas y venidas al fin conseguí la aprobación para subir el capítulo 4 de esta adaptación.

Para quien no lo sepa yo estoy en contacto con la autora de esta historia, y para que ambas historias no queden igual ella lee los capítulos y me dice los cambios que debo añadir. Luego toca reescribir y por eso el proceso es más lento. Pero bueno al menos ya tenemos el capítulo aquí.

Desde aquí daros las gracias a los que me leéis. Ya sé que no es la típica historia de Resident Evil, pero ya sabéis que a mí me gusta innovar y traer cosas nuevas y añadirlas al fandom Cleon.

Daros las gracias por las reviews también, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando. No dejéis de enviarlas, así sé que estáis leyendo la historia y que hay gente que quiere que la continúe.

Y sin más me despido, muchas gracias y disfrutar de la lectura. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
